


Voltron Dabbles

by VoltronIsBae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, De-Aged, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Will be adding additional tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronIsBae/pseuds/VoltronIsBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is where I will be posting some of my short stories/dabbles that I do for Voltron! Will include a variety of parings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First prompt from rohdaly on tumblr!
> 
> We're not just friends, and you fucking know it. (Sheith)

“Keith, it's only a month! And it would be my first off world mission. I’m asking you as a friend to support me in this!” Shiro explained to Keith, who sat in front of him, an upset look up on his face.

“I get that Takashi! But I just don’t think this mission will go as smoothly as you think it will!” 

Shiro let out a long sigh, understanding where Keith was coming from but wished he would have been a little more understanding.

“Keith you’re one of my best friends and I-”

“We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it, Takashi!” Keith shouted, his face flushing red in both slight embarrassment and anger. Shrio stared at him, shock and almost… excited by Keith statement, completely forgetting what they were arguing about. 

“I know that our relationship is more than just ‘friends’. I see the way you look at me, how you're always there for me, our late night talks, just our entire relationship has always seemed more that just friends! A-And I want to be more than just frien-” 

Before he could continue rambling, Shiro suddenly a lot closer to Keith than he was just a moment ago, pulling him close to his body, slotting their mouths together in a light kiss-

Oh… Shiro, the man he had fall hard for, who he thought only saw him as a friend, was kissing him and it felt… right. At first he just stood there in shock, which Shiro noticed and quickly pulled away.

“Shit, Keith, I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t hav-” Keith’s mouth interrupted him, once again pushed against his, this time in a kiss that both of them could enjoy. They stayed like this for while, taking each other in. Keith pulls away first, face flushed and feeling short of breath. Looking at Shiro, he saw that the man was in the same predicament as him but a small smile graced his face as well.

“So more than friends now, Keith?”

“I’d sure as hell hope so, Takashi... “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm accepting request over at my tumblr! (VoltronIsBae)


	2. We can fix this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second prompt from rohdaly on tumblr.
> 
> We Can Fix This (Galra!Keith with Angst)

‘Why… Why did this have to happen to me….’ 

The same thought echoed through his mind, over and over again. In the matter of just few hours, his whole life had been flipped upside down. How could he be part Galra, the same being that he and his team were fighting, those who wish to destroy them. How was this fair? How could the others stand him.

He couldn’t bare to look at himself, his once human flesh now turned purple. His eyes a sickly yellow eyes glowed brightly in the darkness of his room. He could feel his new ears, which had now grown long and cat like. So different from what he had once been. How could this-

*Knock-Knock*

“Keith?” Hunks voice resonated from the other side of the door, “Please, can you open the door? We can fix this!”

He could hear the pleading in his friend’s voice, he knew that they just wanted to help, but who could help with this. He was one of them, one of the enemy. And nothing could change that.


	3. You're So Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third prompt from rohdaly on tumblr!
> 
> You're So Small (De-Aged Keith)

When the team saw Coran walk into the room with a small, moving bundle in his arms and a sheepish smile on his face, they knew their day would be an interesting one.

“Hey Coran, whatcha got there?” asked Lance as he walked closer to the Altean in hopes to see what he was hiding.

“Well, you see, I was working on something in one of the labs, and I had asked Keith for some help… But for some reason, the project backfired and exploded in front of Keith, and well this happened…” Coran explained, moving the cloth that was very familiar to all of the paladins, Keith’s jacket, to reveal a baby. His chubby cheeks were pushed up in smile, black unruly hair sticking out at all different angles, and bright purple eyes shining bright.

The entire team was in different states of shock, staring at the laughing baby, all knowing who he was. Pidge broke the silence, her laughs filling the room and sudden crash from her falling from her seat.

“You have got to be kidding me!” she shouted out between her giggles. “That’s Keith!?” Was all she was able to get out before breaking out in more laughter. 

Lance stood in front of Coran, mouth agape, still shocked that this tiny baby was their grumpy red paladin. 

Shiro moved from his spot on the couch and past Lance to take Keith from Coran’s arms when he started to squirm, seemingly uncomfortable within the Altean’s grasp. Taking the baby into his arms, Shiro smiled, finding that this version of Keith was interesting to say the least. One thought that stuck out in his mind the most was size of Keith in this form.

“You’re so small! It's adorable” he cooded, watching as baby Keith reached up to pat his face in affection, letting out a squeal of happiness when Shiro allowed him to. Hunk just smiled and shook his head at the baby’s antics, not sure what to think of Keith being a baby.

“So what are we going to do about this?” Hunk asked, looking toward Coran and Allura, hoping they knew how to fix this, cause while a baby Keith is adorable, he couldn’t really help form Voltron.

“We will work on it!” Allura stated, making her way out of the room with Coran, ”Though you all will be in charge of taking care of Keith for the time being!” And with that they both disappeared, leaving the paladins with the altered version of their friend.

“Oh this is going to be so interesting.”


	4. I can't breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request sent in by an anon on Tumblr!
> 
> I can't breath (Sheith)

If you asked the team, they would all say that Keith had some Shiro-in-distress sense built into him. He always seem to know when Shiro was in trouble. Like in training room, Keith was their to protect him when his mind was bombarded by flashback of his time as the Champion. Or when Zarkon seemingly took control of the Black Lion, ejecting Shiro into space, Keith was there not only to save Shiro but the Black Lion, though he disobeyed orders and risked his life just to do so.

So when one day while the paladins besides Shiro, whose whereabouts were unknown, were all in one of the common rooms relaxing and chatting with each other, and Keith stops mid-sentence, bolting from his seat and out the door, they all knew something was up.

“Should we go after him or…” asked Lance as they watched Keith disappear out the door.

“Nah, you know Keith has that sixth sense about Shiro, and if it something to do with him, we would be more of a hinderance than any help.” explained Pidge as she returned to Altren book she was trying, and unsuccessfully, to read. Hunk nodded his head in agreement before going back to tinkering with some sort of contraption he had created. Lance glanced back at the doorway, worry still in the forefront of his mind but knew Shiro would be in good hands with Keith, even though he didn’t want to admit it.

Keith just knew, for whatever reason, that something was wrong with Shiro and that he need him. His feet seemingly moved on their own, his instincts kicking in, carrying to where he was needed most. He realized that he was heading towards where their rooms were located, which seemed odd to him but he continued on, quickly coming to Shiro’s room.

The door slid open too slow for Keith's liking, but once it was, he could feel his heartbreak at what he saw inside. The room was almost pitch black, the only light coming from Shiro’s illuminated hand. Shiro himself was seated on the floor, knees tucked up to his chest, breath shallow and harsh. Shiro’s gaze was focused upon his robotic arm, eye glazed but full of turmoil.

“Shio…,” Keith whispered, moving slowly towards the man, trying not to startle him or worsen the situation. Shiro all but ignored him, his thoughts to clouded and jumbled to focus on anything else.

Keith kneeled in front of the man, placing his hands oh his face lightly trying to bring him back to the present. Shiro’s eyes slowly focused on Keith, but this seemed to make Shiro panic more.

“K-Keith, Keith I-I can-n’t br-reath.” His voice was barely more than a whimper. Keith wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, Shiro’s arms automatically gripping the back of Keith’s shirt, trying to ground himself once again.

“Easy, Shiro, you’re safe. But you have to take deep breaths, okay? Follow my breathing.”

They sat like that for a while, Shiro clinging to Keith, following the pattern Keith had set for him to follow. It allowed him to push the dark thoughts that clouded his mind away, instead he focused upon the man in front of him. Keith could feel Shiro’s breathing finally return to normal and pulled away from him slightly, looking the other man in the eye.

“Feeling better now?” Keith asked, his hand making his way to Shiro’s hair, pushing back the sweat matted hair back from his face.

“Much. Thank you, Keith.”

“Hey, that’s what boyfriends are for aren’t they? I’ll always be here for you, Takashi.”


	5. You're So Small (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from graysonstodd on tumblr!
> 
> "You're so small." Shklance

“Oh my god.”

“Lance, please just don't say-”

“Keith, what did you do!?”

Shiro could hear the arguing all the way down the hall, and knew something was going on between his two boyfriends. With a sigh, he made his way to their room, the closer he got, he realized that Keith's voice seemed to be…. higher pitched than what he remembered. 

“Lance, shut up and help me fix this!”

“Oh no mullet, or now little mullet, you are on your own. Though I have to say, you're pretty cute this way.”

That perk Shiro’s curiosity even more, causing him to pick up the pace. He reached their room, raising his fist to knock quietly on the door, though it seemed that he went unheard over Lance’s laugh.

“Dammit Lance, will you at least help me so Shiro doesn't see this? Please.”

Shiro need to know what was going on right now, because Keith was never one to hide anything from him and he could tell now something was definitely up with his voice as well.

Shiro knocked again, his robotic fist almost rattling the door. “Keith, Lance, is everything okay?”

He could hear both of the rooms inhabitants go silent for a few moments before he heard Lance speak.

“Oh, Shiro you have to see this!” 

“Lance, no!”

When the door was fully opened, Shiro did not expect what he saw. At first he saw Lance, whose cheeks were flushed from all of his giggling and his arm extended out, hold onto what Shiro recognize as Keith’s jacket. But the being occupying said jacket barely looked like the Keith he was accustomed too. This Keith was the size of a toddler, black hair messier than his older self, his cheeks were chubby and red.

“Keith…”

“Shiro, I can explain!”

“You're so small!”

Lance and Shiro’s laughs could be heard echoing throughout the castle, along with Keith’s frustrated shouts for them to stop and actually do something.


	6. Space Dorks (And Lance Loves All of Them) (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from niffty24 on Tumblr: If you're still taking voltron prompts shklance Lance dealing with the fact that his boys are actually big dorks.

Lance knew that both of his boyfriends could be dorks, it was to be expected since all of them were interested in space and all the things that occupied it, but what he didn’t expect was how extreme both Shiro and Keith could get about things related to said interest.

Shiro could name all of the stars and constellations that surrounded Earth, along with many of their ages, as well as the men and woman who discovered so many of them. This had led to many ‘space-dates’ within the Universal Map room, where they could focus on their home and see the stars they remembered and Shiro could tell them all about. Shiro was also a strong believer that Pluto should be considered a planet and would fight anyone who tried to say he was wrong (And in Lance’s opinion, Shrio most likely wanted to go on the Kerberos mission because of its proximity to Pluto itself.)

With Keith, Lance knew he was into conspiracy theories back in the Garrison but never knew the full extent of his ‘hobby’. Lance believed that Keith was absolutely insane with how many theories he could talk about within one conversation, connect them all, and still keep them all straight in his mind (even if he confused everyone else). One of the many times Lance and Shiro had ventured into Keith’s room, there were random pictures with tons of red strings connecting to all of them. How Keith had gotten a hold of all of this and put it together was a mystery to Lance but made him realize how much of a dork he could be under the seemingly tough exterior he put up for everyone else.

Lance knew that these men could be absolute dorks in their own ways, but he wouldn’t have them any other way.


	7. Teacher/Single Parent AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt request on my tumblr from desastrista!

Keith knew he was in trouble the moment he stepped into the classroom.

He could see his three children, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, all playing together loudly in the corner of the the room, leaving the rest of the room empty, besides the teacher who Keith had never seen before.

“Dad!” “Daddy!”

He had barely a moment to tear his eyes off the man across the room and prepare himself for his children to all launch themselves at him. Keith smiled at all of them before seeing the forming bruise surrounding Lance’s right eye.

“Lance, buddy, what happened to your eye?”

“Sorry, dad, but someone was being mean to Pidge and I couldn’t just let them!”

“So defending your sister’s honor, huh Lance?” said a new voice, startling Keith a bit. Looking up at the man who had joined their conversation, Keith couldn’t believe that this man was a teacher. His eyes were a deep amber brown which were highlighted by the stark white hair that sat on the top of his head. He stood tall with broad shoulders, showing off his muscle. One the thing that stood out the most on this man was the intricate prosthetic that took up most of his right arm. 

Lance gave a sheepish grin at his teacher. 

“Sorry, Mister Shiro, I just didn’t want Pidge to get hurt.”

“It’s okay Lance but I don’t want to see you hurt either. And I bet your father here doesn’t want to see that either.” The man, which Keith now knew as Shiro, sent a smile smile his way. “I forgot to introduce myself, my name Takashi Shirogane, but please just call me Shiro.” Shiro extended his hand out, which Keith slowly took, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Keith Kogane, it wonderful to meet you.” 

From that day on, people around the school would question the weekly ‘parent teacher meet up, between Keith and Mr. Shirogane, until one day they walked out hand-in-hand and smiles on all of their faces, especially the children.


	8. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request from hamatomiwa over on my tumblr!

Shiro knew the moment the name started to form on his body. He could feel the slight burn on his right wrist, his mind going a mile a minute as he looked at all the people around him. He knew his soulmate was close, that’s how these tattoos seemed to work, or at least that’s what Shiro was told.

He had been told that when someone was close to their soulmate, their name would appear somewhere on their body, the worlds way of giving them some sort of clue. Shiro never knew what his friends meant when they talked about the rush of finally feeling the forming words, having had to wait almost twenty one years for it to finally happen. Most of the people he knew, including his parents, found their soulmate in their early teens, being high school sweet-hearts for the rest of their lives. Shiro almost believed he was never destined to find his second half, but with the sudden appearance of the name on his wrist, Shiro could barely think straight.

Soon the sting faded away, cause Shiro to finally look down. The letters spread across his wrist in beautiful cursive font, the word colored in a scarlet red.

Keith

He could feel his heart start beating faster, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Pulling his gaze away from the name, he once again started pushing his way through the crowd, trying to find this Keith. 

A flash of red appears out of the corner of his eye, causing him to stop in his tracks. He could see someone else stopping just a quickly as he had, and once he was fully in view, Shiro felt like his heart stopped. He wore a jacket that was the same color as the name on his wrist, a black shirt hidden beneath it. His dark hair hung long around his face, framing it perfectly. The most striking part of him was his eyes, a dark purple in color but so full of life, Shiro thought he could see his soul. Shiro made his way over to him quickly, feeling that if he didn’t he would disappear into thin air, and the other man seem to be doing the same thing, weaving their way through all the people.

Finally, the met in the middle of the crowd, seeming to forget that all of those people were there. Shiro looked him over now that he could see him fully, quickly spotting his name on the back of his hand, his heart growing excited again. They stood there in silence for a few moments, just taking in each other, letting the excitement of finally finding each other settle.

Shiro gave him a bright smile, seeing how he might react to it, in which he got a similar smile in return.

“I’m guessing you’re Keith?” He asked, lifting his right arm out slightly, turing it to allow him to see the name that had laid claim to it. The blush that formed across the others face made Shiro’s stomach fill with butterfiles.

“Oh I definitely am, and I think this might be the best day ever.”


	9. Meeting in the E.R AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request from anon over on my tumblr!

“Lance this is all of your fault!”

“Keith, come on how did I know that the car was going to roll forward just as you crossed in front of it!?”

“Maybe if you stopped staring at the blonde chick, you would have stopped it!”

Keith crossed his arms in frustration as he sat in a bed in the middle of a busy E.R. with Lance, how at times could be his best friend when he wasn’t an idiot. He knew Lance didn’t mean to practically run him over with his car, breaking his left leg in three places, but he was still pissed that it even happened.

“Keith, I’m sorry! But she was smo-”

“Um, am I interrupting something, or can I check on patient?”

Keith turned his attention to the voice that interrupted Lance, and laid eyes on probably one of the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Keith could feel the shit-eating grin forming on Lance’s face, who quickly made his way out of the room.

“No not at all doc, I’ll see you in a bit Keith!” Lance shouted, giving Keith a thumbs-up before disappearing down the hall.

‘Damn it Lance!’

“Well, okay then. My name is Shiro and I’m going to check on your leg here before sending you to get an X-Ray. That sound good to you, Keith?”

Keith didn’t think he could trust his voice, so he just nodded, giving the man a shaky smile. Shiro quickly went to work, cutting off what was left of his pants, leaving Keith pretty much in his boxers, and causing his face to flush brightly, no matter how hard he tried to repress it. Keith switch his focus to the man in front of him. His eyes roamed over his face and shoulders, seeing how tight his muscles were and how they moved. Keith knew he was in trouble when he saw Shiro glance up at him, and caught him staring and his flushed face. He sent Keith a wink and a smile, which didn’t help the blush on his face.

“Well, it could be a lot worse but it still isn’t great. Allura will be in here in just a few to take you to that X-Ray, okay.” Shiro explained, dotting down what Keith expected was notes on his leg and how shit it was.

“Sure, its not like I can really go anywhere.” Keith said, trying to get a smile to appear on the other man’s face, which he succeeded in. Shiro let out a laugh before tearing off a piece of paper from his clipboard, handing it to Keith.

“If you need anything, just let Allura know and she can grab me. See you later, Keith!” And with that Shiro left the room. Keith watched him leave before looking down at the folded up piece of paper in his hands. He quickly opened it, curious as to why Shiro had given him it, and once read his face going bright red, once again, shocked by what he had just read.  


Here’s to the awkward moment when you are spotted staring at the most gorgeous person in the room. Wanna grab coffee once your out? -Shiro  



	10. What Are We Gonna Do With Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon: Allura and Lance bonding over how much they love Pidge.

“Hunk, I swear if you touch my equipment one more time, I’m gonna fry you with it.” Hunk’s playful shriek echoed through the room, bring Lance’s and Allura’s attention to them from their discussion. 

They couldn’t help but giggle at Pidge and the way she had Hunk pinned in the corner of the room, the strange device she had been working on most of the day sparking to life in her hand, a small smile beginning to spread across her face at Hunk’s startled expression.

“You know,” Lance began, his smile growing as he watched the younger girl start to tinker with her device again,” Pidge reminds me a lot of one of my younger sisters back on Earth. Always doodling or working on something, and whenever someone tried to look at it, she would give them a glare and send them packing.” Allura let out a small giggle, imagining all times Lance must have gotten that look.

“It’s refreshing to see someone as young as Pidge so interested in technology, it reminds me of the children Altea. Many of them were always getting into trouble with some of the things they built and would send them to bother the guards or play pranks around the castle. It was quite a sight to see.” She let out a small smile, traces of nostalgia and sadness hidden within it. 

“I guess we both miss something that she brings out, huh?” Lance said, realizing they had brought up memories neither of them really wanted to think about. But with the bright spot to fill those holes, they couldn’t help but be happy. 

“While I do miss my home, Pidge, along with the rest of the paladins, have become my new family, and you all remind me that I can remember the past but look to the future.” 

Before Lance could reply, a loud explosion filled the room, pulling their attention back to Pidge, who was now covered in ash, glasses askew on her face. 

“I’m okay!”

“What are we gonna do with her?”

“I guess just love and support her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing they wanted more of a shippy story but I got to love the team acting more like Pidge's older siblings. Oh well.


	11. Kiss it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axe1002 on Tumblr requested some Sheith fluff!

If someone had told Keith that on their last mission he was going to break his leg from jumping from his lion, he would have laughed them off. But now being stuck in his room, with his leg wrapped tight and elevated, he really just couldn’t believe his luck. Stuck with in his brooding mind, he didn’t hear the door slide open, with Shiro slipping into the room quickly, an ice pack in one hand and a plate of goo food in the other.

“Hey, Keith, how’s your leg feeling?” 

Startled by Shiro’s sudden appearance, Keith jumped, jarring his leg, causing him to let out a hiss in pain.

“That bad huh?”

Keith gave him a small shrug before taking the ice pack and placing it on his leg, giving him some relief.

“It defiantly isn’t the most comfortable thing. Why can’t I use the healing pod?”

“Allura said it was due to the fact that they aren’t used to the human body and can’t work on knitting the bones together.” Shiro explained, taking a seat on the edge of their bed, the plate of food in his lap. “I brought you some food if your hungry.”

“Thank you, but right now I just really need you to lay down with me and kiss me better.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at Keith’s boldness before a smile spread across his face, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the others lips.

“Alright, but you got to give me some room.”

They carefully moved Keith’s leg into a more comfortable position, with Shiro apologizing every time Keith would hiss in pain. After a few moments, they had settled into a comfortable position, with Shiro laying on his side with his arms curled around the others waist, nestling his head in the crook of Keith’s neck, leaving small kisses. Keith couldn’t help but let out a small sigh of content, the pain finally starting to disperse, and the warmth of the body next to him, making him doze off.

Shiro could feel the moment when Keith finally drifted off, his whole body relaxing, causing Shiro to let out a small chuckle before closing his eyes, following his boyfriend's lead and falling into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Little Kuro (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from abyss-watching over on tumblr: Shiro finds a crusty gross kitten on the side of the road and he wants to bring it home but Keith "haaaaates" cats.. except he gets pretty attached to the gross little guy and Shiro ends up up catching Keith playing with it when he thinks he is alone.

“Shiro, no.”

“But Keith, she was all alone in the storm. I couldn’t leave her there.”

Sighing, Keith couldn’t help but smile at his soaking wet boyfriend in front of him, a tiny black fur ball huddled close to his chest. He really didn’t enjoy being around cats, especially ones that from off the streets, but the look that his gentle giant of boyfriend was giving him, the kitten would be staying for awhile.

“Fine, Shiro, but I’m not giving it a bath. That’s all on you.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro glanced around the bedroom, looking for any sign of his boyfriend or newest addition to their household. Keith had been trying, and failing, to avoid the little black cat, Kuro, he had found about a week ago. But Kuro seemed to love Keith, always following around or trying to cuddle with him. 

Moving towards the living room, he heard what sounded like a giggle. 

_‘Was that Keith? But wha-’_

Walking into the living room, Shiro had not been expecting to see Keith laying on the ground, multiple cat toys around him, with Kuro laying on his chest, watching the toy that Keith was dangling in front of him.

“You sure are a playful thing aren’t you?” Keith said, smiling as Kuro jumped from his chest, latching onto the toy and pulling it away from Keith.

“Don’t like cats, huh? You are a liar, Keith.” Shiro couldn’t help laugh at Keith as startled, turning over to look at Shiro at the same time Kuro jumped at him, landing almost perfectly on Keith’s hair.

“Um, well… you see…”

“Keith, you don’t have to explain, I’m just glad you two are getting along.”

“Well, he is kinda adorable… ouch! Kuro stop biting my ear!”


	13. A Stress Reliever Known As Shiro (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon/Prompt from nonbinarybuckys on tumblr: Sometimes when Keith is stressed or anxious Shiro will just. Lay on him. Like they're just watching Netflix or on their phones or something on the couch but instead of curling up, Shiro is just laying fully on top of him.

Keith knew that he shouldn’t be as stressed about this class as he was, but he couldn’t help it. School in general was making him more stressed and anxious than normal, but this one class seem to be the one that was the cause of all of it.

He sat alone in his apartment, waiting for Shiro to come home from is afternoon classes, trying to get some idea of what is Dynamics of Nonlinear Systems teacher was wanting in these assignments. But there was no way that he was able to focus, the stress headache he had been fighting all afternoon was kicking in full force. 

With a sign, Keith closed his book, pushing himself away from, and started to make his way into the living room. 

_‘Maybe I just need to distract myself for a bit... I wonder if Shiro could help me out when he gets home?’_

Pulling up Netflix, he picked a random show, something focused on some sort of space lions and an evil empire hell-bent on capturing them. It looked interesting, and he really tried to focus on it but at this point, his stress was making it impossible to focus on anything. 

He was so out of it he didn’t even hear Shiro walking in, dropping his stuff on the table and make his way over to him. He only noticed once Shiro’s heavy body was draped across him, startling him.

“Hi Keith.” Shiro mumbled as he nestled his head into Keith’s neck.

“Shiro, what the hell? When did you get home?” 

“Just a minute ago, I thought you heard me but you looked pretty stressed. Thought I would try to distract you.”

Keith stared at his boyfriend, shocked but also happy that the man was able to read him so well. 

“Well its working...” Keith absentmindedly began to run his hand through Shiro’s hair, feeling the stress begin to finally dissipate. 

“Thank you, Shiro. Love you.”

“Love you too. Now lets watch this show. This Sven guy looks really cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Maybe the start of a Modern Sheith College AU? What do you guys think? Let me know. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wanting to send in any request, I'm excepting them at my tumblr (VoltronIsBae) (I will try to link it soon!)


End file.
